


Sticks and Stones May Break my Bones…

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean, Dean, Dean. When will you understand?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticks and Stones May Break my Bones…

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Five Acts Meme over at LJ. The kink was Non-con/Dub-con!

Finger’s trailed across his cheeks in a gentle motion, something soothing and calming. He didn’t believe it though, he knew the anger that those hands could contain, the pain and bruises they could inflict on him. No, that was the real lie, the comfort and caring that always seemed to come after the beatings. No, Dean didn’t trust those moments, when he seemed to change, become someone new.

“Dean, Dean, Dean. When will you understand?” He spoke and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Dean’s. Dean gripped at his shirt and tried to push him away, getting a glimpse at his bruised and bloodied fingers. “Shhh.” He whispered against his lips and Dean shoved, trying to get as far away from the being in front of him. It was useless though, he was like a brick wall.

He was just as cold.

Dean cried out when he felt the Devil bite down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. He gripped at the shirt tighter, trying to close his mouth before he could slip his tongue in; but he was too late. He shivered when the cold appendage seemed to suck at the heat inside him, cold hands gripping the back of his neck and holding him in place.

Dean closed his eyes, tried to think of a different place, somewhere far away as he was shoved onto his back, Lucifer moving between his legs. He tried to imagine a lone road, just him and his baby, the fresh summer air and Metallica in the background. He tried to be anywhere but here as Lucifer slid two fingers into him, pushing and scissoring at him, burrowing him out. It worked, but it didn’t last, it never did; he always found a way to get through his barriers.

He let out a pain grunt as Lucifer thrust into him mercilessly, bottoming out in one go with a soft groan. Dean gripped at his shirt as he wrapped an arm around his back, pulling him flush against him as he thrust into him, hard and fast. He buried his face in the archangel’s shoulder as he fought back the cries and whimpers of pain that collected in his throat, choking off his air. It was too much, hurt too much as he was moved, pulled closer so he could push deeper.

Dean clenched his eyes tightly and bite back a cry as nails dug into his back, drawing yet more blood from his already used body. He wondered how he hadn’t died from the loss of so much, but no Lucifer would never allowed that of his _pet_.

Dean wanted it to be over soon, wanted his clenching around the intruding cock in his ass to cause Lucifer to come. But Angel’s, it seemed, could hold back and Lucifer wanted to draw this out. He let Dean fall back against the bed, pinning his hands above his head as he locked eyes with him. Dean tried to look away, tried to defy the man above him, but there was something about his gaze that stopped him. It was like a train wreck, he just couldn’t look away.

Lips were once again against his, biting and tugging and drawing soft whimpers from Dean’s lips. He tried to bite back, to fight against him, but it only made the Devil smile. He cursed and tugged at his hands, all the good it did him.

Dean cried out helplessly when Lucifer quickened his pace, thrusting even deeper. Finally he was able to close his eyes as he tried to stop the tears that were pooling in the corners from falling and then finally, finally it was over. He could feel the warmth filling him and he wanted to throw up, to shove and punch at his captor. Instead Lucifer kissed him, soft and gentle.

“It’s alright Dean, I’ve got you.” he whispered and Dean closed his eyes. He wouldn’t give in, not yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time.


End file.
